Adventurer's Rebirth
by Super Bash
Summary: Adventurer Josh Jones has a hit on his head! He leaves on an epic journey to clear his name. How will this adventure turn out? Feautures O.C's Kaarii/Feminine Bridgette by cakedecorator and Luke/Solar Blade by TCW. POST PONED
1. Chapter 1

Adventurer's Re-birth

This story takes place in one of many worlds. In this world, a young man who dreams of adventure, who craves new sights, and experiences. He is in a modern world, a modern time, where adventurers and explorers no longer exist. Our hero's name is Josh. Josh Jones. He is a 16-year old highschool student attending a public school. The spirit of adventure lie's within him. Although he is impatient, he has good intentions.  
Today starts off as any normal day at school. Asleep in 1st period, we find our hero once again drifted off.  
"Its dark..." "...josh..." "What was that?"JOSH... Suddenly a hooded creature wearing a dark robe appeared. Two yellow glowing eyes sheered out of the darkness within the hood. "Who're you?" asked Josh. "Greetings young adventurer" the creature spoke. "Adventurer?" Josh asked excitingly. "Yes...be catious young adventurer, for things shall soon take a turn for the worse..." said the creature. "w-wadaya mean?" Josh asked. "Goodluck...your going to need it..." spoke the creature slowly fading away. "wait, Wait, WAIT!" "what's goin' on?" said Josh

Then silence.

...josh...Josh...JOSH!

"WHA?" gasped Josh awaking from his dream. "Mr. Jones if you wish to pass this class, I suggest you stay awake and pay attention." said Mr. Evon. "Yessir" Josh hazily replied Josh. "Guess I kinda dozed off there, huh?" Josh asked. Mr. Evon raised his glasses and continued. "What the hell was that?" "something about luck...and adventure..." Josh asked himself. 

Lunch

Josh sat outside in the school's courtyard eating his lunch underneath a tree. A hamburger, and an iced was still thinking of the dream he had in 1st period. While he took a bite, a shadow cast over him. He looked up and saw a brunette girl, with magenta eyes, wearing a pink shirt and pink skirt. "Oh hey-

**Kaarii****: Age-15 Occupation- high school student Bio- Josh's childhood friend friend, lives down Josh's street, has 1st, 4th, 8th period and luch with Josh. Loves sweets**.

-Kaarii." "What's up?" asked Josh. "What happened back in 1st period?" "Seriously, you need to stay awake more." said Kaarii. "1st period..." said Josh "whats wrong?" asked Kaarii. "Back in 1st period, when I fell asleep, I had this wierd dream, but I can't remember the details." "something about luck, and change, and...and adventure!" exclaimed Josh. "Oh not this again, listen, theres no need for adventurers, or explorers anymore." "Now people just go to college, get a good job, and raise a family." "And thats the only thing you can do. Go to colledge, get a good job, and raise a family. Then save up and go to Paris with me." lectured Kaarii. "What was that last part?" asked Josh. "YOUR FAMILY! Go to Paris with your family..." exclaimed Kaarii. "Yeah but thats no Adventure." "I mean, I wanna explore and fight wild creatures...Like in a game!" said Josh. "Geez, lost in your game world again..." said Kaarii. "Plus it's too boring here...i'm in a rut, its the same thing everyday after day, its pointless!" "When the chance comes for an adventure to happen, i'm gonna take it!" exclaimed Josh. "Well until that time comes, you've got work to do, come on, we have homework for 4th period." said Kaarii.

8th period came along, and while Kaarii was on her way to class, she caught Josh lazing around underneath a tree. "Get up!" ordered Kaarii as she kicked Josh in his side. "OW! What the hell Kaarii!" exclaimed Josh. "What're you doing? Class is about to start, and I find you lying down out here!" exclaimed Kaarii. "Sorry, guess I drifted off again..." said Josh. "Well come on, we gotta get to class." said Kaarii. And in that instant, a group of ninjas drop in from the sky, and landed in front of Josh and Kaarii. "Whoa! What the?" exclaimed Josh. "Mr. Jones, are you not?" the supposed leader spoke. "I am..." Josh responded. "Good, but i'm afraid that our time will be short." the leader spoke. Just then, he lunged at Josh for an attack, which he blocked instinctively. "Kaarii! Get behind me!" ordered Josh, "I see you know a thing or two about fighting." the leader spoke.  
"Who are you?" shouted Josh.  
"I suppose we can tell you since you are about to die. We are assasins. We were hired to take your head!" the leader shouted. "But before I do, I wanna have a little fun..." he spoke as he dropped his wepons on the ground. "You ready?" asked the leader. The two jumped towards each other. Josh threw a punched, which was dodged then countered with a kick. Josh was knocked down, but he quickly got up and dodged the next throw. He then uppercutted the ninja, who flew back onto the ground. K.O. The other ninjas stared at their leader, in amazement. Josh took the chance he saw, and nabbed the wepons left on the ground.

BROADSWORD-EQUIPPED

DAGGERx2-EQUIPPED

Then Josh drew his sword, then the ninjas turned around and drew their wepons. Kaarii went around behind a tree and watched. "All right, you guys wanna fight? Then GAME ON!" exclaimed Josh.  
BATTLE START  
Then commenced the combat.  
Major fight, and epic clashes!  
Its to graphic to describe!  
Song "Lost" by Avenged Sevenfold plays in the background.  
Josh knocked out all the ninjas, walking away with a few cuts and bruises. Josh interrogated the leader when he came to, shortly before the police came. "Who hired you?" questioned Josh "An anonymous man, who put a hit outon you. High price, but free-for-all. First one to kill, gets the prize." explained the leader. "Where did you here about this?" Josh continued. "Caught word up in New York City, I swear, thats all I know!" the leader said. "Then thats where i'm going" Kaarii watched as Josh started to walk home, with a serious look on his face. She blushed at Josh's seriousness and maturity. Then her sweat dropped as Josh jumped in the air and joyfully yelled out. "ALRIGHT! I'M GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Adventurer's Re-Birth 

**Chapter 2: Goodbye?**

The night of the fight, Josh had gone home and started preparing for his adventure. He packed his clothes and materials in his backpack. He packed a flashlight, a Journal (Adventure Log), and $1000, which he had been saving for just such an occasion. He told his parents about the situation. His mom was against the idea, while his dad understood. While Josh explained the situation, his mom debated. "Why not just leave this to the police?" she argued. "Because these are trained assasins we're dealing with! The police wont be able to help, plus many would die because of me!" Josh explained. After an hour of arguing, she finally gave up. She told him to be careful, and wished him luck. "Thanks, i'll leave for New York first thing in the morning." Josh said. "You mean your going to walk? Why not just take a plane, or get a ride there? It's a ways away." she said. "Because, the assasins will definetly attack the plane, which also holding passengers, would be taken down, killing me and everyone on the plane!" explained Josh as his mom nodded. "Before you leave, you should say your goodbyes to your friends." said his dad. "Your right, i'll say my goodbyes first, and then i'll head out!" Josh said. 

The next day came, and Josh got all his supplies together, and took off towards school. Before arriving on campus, Josh put his wepons in one of many hiding spots around the school campus, for they were not allowed.  
He found each of his friends, and said his goodbyes. He then found Kaarii, leaving her samurai practice. Josh tried saying goodbye to Kaarii, but someho  
she tagged along.

KAARII JOINED THE PARTY

The two went home to Kaarii's house to gather her things.  
BACKPACK EQUIPPED  
KATANAx2 EQUIPPED  
GAINED $575  
Kaarii then said her goodbyes to her friends and family, and the two left the town, starting their adventure. 

**Wow...Short chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

Adventurer's Re-Birth

** Chapter 3: Oakville**

After a quick break along the road to the next town, Kaarii and Josh walked to Oakville, the town that was assumed to be the right direction towards New York. They had been traveling all day, and it was getting late. Once they had arrived in Oakville, they found an Inn, and stayed for the night. Kaarii and Josh shared a bed for there vwere no more rooms. After late at night, Josh snuck out of the room undetected. He made his way towards the roof of the inn, and looked out towards the town. Then, all of the sudden, a scream was heard nearby. Josh quickly drew his wepons, and headed for the yell. He then found a brunette girl, surrounded by ninjas. "You wanna piece of me?" the girl yelled at the ninjas. Then the assasins leaped forward. Josh started running to the fight, but then it was over. all but one ninja, was knocked out. The girl didn't noticed the one sneaking behind her, when he raised his sword, Josh knocked him out. " Thank you, that one slipped n  
me." the girl said looking at the ninja. "Whoa! where'd you learned to fight like that? Josh questioned. "An adventurer always has to know." she replied. "Adventurer? You mean your an-" Josh spoke. The two looked up to notice each others face. They both blushed. "I-I'm an adventurer t-too." Josh said nervously. "Y-you are? I thought I was the only one. she said. "M-me too...Oh! By the way, why were those ninjas after you?" Josh asked. "Oh! right, well apperently theres a hit out for my head." she said. "Me too!" Josh replied. "Okay, you gotta stop that." she said. "No I'm serious, theres a hit for my head too. I'm headed for New York to find out why. Thats where one of the ninjas found out about the hit. You should come too!" Josh said. "Really? Well, i've always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty." she said. "Yeah! And you'll probably find out about your hit too!" Josh said. "Alright! Its a deal!" she spoke.

GIRL JOINED THE PARTY

"Oh, by the way. my name's Josh." Josh said. "Mine's-

**Yumi**: Age: 16 Occupation: Adventurer Bio: Young girl who also has a hit on her head. Started adventuring at the age of 8. Thinks she's always right. Kindhearted. Nags. Fights with daggers as a primary and a hammer as a secondary. Symbol is a Cresent Moon.

Yumi." Yumi said.

YUMI JOINS PARTY

The two adventurers headed back to the Inn.

The duo walked into the building, headed for the room.  
"You're gonna be the third person of my party." Josh said. "Third? You mean you weren't traveling alone?" Yumi questioned. "No, but this is my best friend, so it'll be okay for you to join, my friend won't mind." Josh explained. "Oh, well alright then." Yumi responded.  
The two made their way to the room. They entered, and quietly dropped their stuff to the floor. Josh went over to Kaarii to wake her up. "Hey-hey Kaarii, wake up." Josh said quietly. He tried once more. "kaarii, hey, WAKE UP!" he said grabbing her by the sholders, and shaking her back and forth. "Wha-ah-ah-ah-ah-at?" Kaarii said getting dizzy. "Guess what? I found another adventurer! And she has the same reason as me! She's gonna come with us to New York. Meet Yumi." Josh explained. "Wha?" Kaarii said. "H-hi, pleased to meetcha." Yumi said holding her hand out. "Hi...same...i'm Kaarii." Kaarii replied grabbing her hand and shook. She smiled while shaking, with a slight mad look and a vein popping out. "Well now that we're all friends, lets get a night's sleep. We gotta lot of walking to do tomorrow." Josh said. And with that, they went to sleep. Since there was only one bed, Kaarii and Yumi shared it while Josh slept on the floor.

**These are all gonna be short chapters I guess...Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Adventurer's Re-birth

**Chapter 4: Lost**

We left Oakville early in the morning, for we had to cross some mountain lands. I walked at point followed by Kaarii, then Yumi. We were attacked constantly along the way. Ninjas, bounty hunters, and by some really weird people. Around noon we stopped for a break on a big boulder.  
"Are we headed the right way?" Yumi asked. "I dunno, its kinda hard to tell." I replied. "Wish we had a map, or a compass..." Kaari said. "I don't need a map! We going the right way, i'm sure of it! I-I think..." I said while Kaarii stared at me with a annoyed look on her face. Just then, the boulder started shaking, and stood up.

RRROOOOOAAAAAAOOOORRRR

"A-A GOLEM!" I yelled out.

RRRROOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH

"Alright you wanna fight? Huh big guy? Okay then, GAME O-" "No Josh! We gotta run! Its to big!" Kaarii reasoned. "Aw, f...fine." I said.  
We all took of towards a cave, and hid till the giant rock monster went away.

After the Golem left, we exited the cave and headed for the next town. We didn't realize it was dark till I tripped on a rock and slid down the mountain. Yumi and Kaarii followed soon after.  
"Welp, a-at least we made it d-down the m-mountains." I said dizzy off my mind. "Hey look! I can see the next town!" Yumi said. "Quick, lets get going!" Kaarii said running towards the town leaving Josh. "H-hey! Wait for me!" Josh yelled following the two. We made it to the town of Ravick and found an inn to stay for the night. We soon found out that we had headed east instead of north. A slight setback. "Well, I guess i'll get a map in the morning..." I said. "Man, we really need a navigator." Yumi said. "Alright, so we head off for Gutyen up north in the morning, AFTER we get the map!" Kaarii said. "I know, I know..." I said.  
And with that, we turned in for the night.

**Nothing much to say...Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Adventurer's Re-birth

** Chapter 5**

We left the town headed north. We wound up lost in a forest.  
"Geez, I thought you bought a map!" Yumi nagged. "I did! But the map doesn't show how to get through the forest! Just the forest itself." Replied Josh.  
We made our way through thousands of trees. Yet there were still thousands more.  
"This is insane!"Josh growled. "Are we even going the right way?" Kaarii questioned. "Of course! We just keep heading north!" Josh replied.  
We kept walking, and walking. What seemed like hours, felt like days. Then, out of nowhere, a little girl, all by herself, was walking by us, then passed us.  
She had short blondish hair. And wore a hat, shaped like a cat's head, and a long sleeved shirt underneath a small peach shirt. She had long, saggy socks, and wore shorts, and had pink shoes."Excuse me, are you lost?" Kaarii asked. The girl turned, and looked at us with big, blue eyes.  
"No, i'm headed for town up north. But it looks like you guys are." She said. "You know the way to town?" Yumi asked. "Sure, if i'm right, it should be 135ft. just up ahead. You guys can follow me if you like." She replied. "Great we're almost there!" Kaarii said.  
The group went up a slope, and exited the forest looking towards the nearby town.

We finally left the forest, and made it to the next town. Soon we parted ways with the little girl, for she needed something from the neighboring town to the east. We asked if she was alright by herself and if she needed help, but she said that she was fine. We re-supplied our food and upgraded our wepons here. We then rested at a resident's house, for there was no inn. The owner was kind enough to include a free dinner with the lodging. Afterwards, we all met in our room to see where we were headed.  
"Just 5 more towns, and 1 city left to go before NY!" Josh exclaimed. "Whew! We're getting closer!" Kaarii said. "But, isn't it kinda strange?" Yumi asked. "What?" Asked Josh. "The fact that no assasins attacked us today..." Yumi stated. "Yeah, that is weird..." Kaarii replied. "Come to think of it, we haven't been attacked the whole day..." Said Josh. "Maybe we beat them all?" Questioned Kaarii. "Naw, i'm sure there'll be more tomorrow." replied Josh. "Yeah maybe you're right." Yumi said.  
We all went to sleep for the night a bit early.  
Around 9:00, we heard a commotion outside. We looked outside the window towards the square to see a bloodbath of people around a young man, stained by blood, holding a sword.  
JOSH JONES, COME ON OUT!  
I KNOW YOUR HERE!

I looked out the window in absolute horror. He killed innocent people! Its all my fault! I gotta go out there and stop him!  
"COME ON! I'M GONNA KEEP KILLING TILL YOU COME OUT!"  
I rushed down there followed by Kaarii and Yumi. I met face to face with the kid.  
"So, your Josh Jones. I don't really see how you're a dangerous target. I even heard that you don't kill the people who attack you, you just knock 'em out! Thats not very bright." the assasin said calmly.  
"YOU BASTARD! YOU JUST KILLED INNOCENT PEOPLE! WHY?" I said pissed off. "Because I knew you'd come out hero. Seems we're getting a little mad, aren't we?" he spoke. "I'LL KILL YOU!" I said.  
I lunged at him, breaking into a fight.

We fought for hours, going at it uncontrolably. We seemed evenly matched, scratching and tearing each other up.

"Looks like you're tougher than I thought." the young man said.

"SHADDUP!" I yelled out.

Just then he lunged at me. I jumped up and striked him down. He layed on the floor bleeding from his head.

"Im-impossible..." he spoke weakly.

I walked up next to him, looking down upon him.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Heh, I guess you deserve to know. They call me-

**Flare**: Age: 18 Occupation: Assasin Bio: Blonde, Very skilled assasin who is highly intellegent. Has a know-it-all attitude. Thinks he's better than everyone else. He kills for money in order to help his mom in poverty, but lost sight of his mission in the adrenalin of the kills. Fights with a Fencing Sword as a primary wepon, and throwing knifes as a secondary. Symbol is a flaming skull.

-Flare" he said.

"..." I satyed silent.

I started walking away, soon being followed by Kaari and Yumi.

"HEY! Where the hell are you going? Aren't you going to finish me off?" Flare yelled.

I stopped and said "I don't kill scum."

Flare stared in a somewhat shocked trance as the party walked off.

**Theres going to be a story explaning these diffrent parts of each of the characters' parts.**

**And for those who are wondering when the PPGZ show up in the story, BE PATIENT! I'm working on that part in the next couple of chapters.**

** Thanks and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Adventurer's Re-Birth 

**Chapter 6**

Flare POV

Flare was looking down in a puddle as it rained. He looked at himself in his reflection, thinking of his life, and what he has become. Looking back, he saw the purpose of his becoming of an assasin. He remembered he and his mom, living in an old run-down house. Living in poverty, He thought of many ways to help him and his mom. He took jobs. Ran odd-jobs. He even did small favors for petty cash. He then found out of becoming an assasin through an odd-job. A man offrering him an opertunity, to save him and his mom. He anxiously took the job of assasinating a small businessman, though he did not like the idea. Flare knew he fainted at the site of blood, but the thought of saving his mom got him through it.

He started taking more and more assasinations, not for the generous pay, but for the thrill he had come to love of splashing blood. He lost sight of his origional mission, and his mom.

Now, looking back, he felt awful. He felt terrible. He had reverted back to his origional self. Standing there, in the rain, he stood there, crying, remembering his mom. Where was she now? What happened to her? How is she? Is she still, alive?

Flare looked up. He decided that he needed to stop this madness, and find his mom. So he took a step, and in a flash, he was gone.

Josh POV

The party and I started torwards the next city (Hoping the police would not catch and blame us for this massacare.) so we could sleep off this madness.

Then, all of a sudden, Flare appeared in front of us, in a bright white flash.

He looked sad, weak, and beaten up. (^-^)

The party, alarmed, got ready to strike.

"Whada you want? Haven't you had enough?" I yelled at him.

"I...I came to apologize..." Flare spoke.

"Wha?..." The party said all at once.

"I came to apologize. Please believe me, I am trufully sorry." He spoke.

"Why should we? You killed about a hundred people, and almost tried to kill Josh!" Yumi said.

And at the words of killed, Flare immediatley threw up all over the ground.

"Sick!" Kaarii responded.

The whole party took a couple steps back. Then Flare looked up, in absolute disgust.

"Please! I beg of you. Do not remind me of what I have done here. It pains me to see death and blood, it- *Hurls* -It is terrible. Nevermind. I am here to ask of you, no, to beg of you to let me join you on this quest of yours." Flare spoke.

"What? You expect us to let you come along for the ride? Hell no!" I said back.

"Why should we anyways?" Yumi asked.

Flare took a deep breath. Then explained the whole concept of him and his mother. He told them that he had valuable information, and experience that they could use for the quest. And that they where headed in the right direction, but that they needed him to get into the building, where assasins go to get new targets.

After long thought, Josh looked up and was ready to speak, until Yumi interrupted.

"I think we'll be fine on our own!" She spoke.

"No." I said. "Who knows how many assasins could be in there. We might need his help." I continued.

"But...Josh..." She said.

I walked up to him, and stared him square in the eyes. He stared back, but with fear in his eyes.

"I'm gonna let you join. You're gonna get us in no problem. But, if you screw up, or I think you're up to something I swear to God, that I will slice your neck, then you in half with my sword GOT IT?" I stated.

He looked back, scared. Then nodded in agreement.

"...lets go..." I said. Then the party started walking. Josh up front. Flare second. Kaarii third. And Yumi last. We all headed torwards the next town.

FLARE JOINED THE PARTY

Normal POV

We walked for about 2 hours before making it to the next town over. We checked into an Inn for the incoming morning. Kaarii stayed awake for she feared Flare would try to attack Josh. Josh was asleep for he trusted first, and asked questions later. Yumi fell asleep trying to stay awake. Flare acted like he was sleeping, but stayed awake thinking of his mom.

The party slept in till noon, and headed out. They traveled through a forest which many creatures resided. The group passed on till they were attacked by bandits.

"Look out!" Kaarii screamed.

The bandits knocked out the party and stole some supplies and cash.

LOST $543

The party wakes up a some hours later to find out that they had been robbed.

"Gah! Our supplies!" Kaarii yelled.

Quick! Check how much we have left! Yumi, check our funds!" Josh ordered.

"We're down $543." Yumi responded.

"Josh we're really low on food and water." Kaarii spoke.

"Damnit! We need to find some supplies!" Josh responded.

"We mainly need water, we can survive longer. Lets try looking for a river of some sort." Kaarii said.

"Alright then, lets look around." Josh spoke.

Then a group of ninjas landed in front of the party. The apparent leader ,who wore a mask, raised his sword and pointed it towards the party. Then the group of ninjas behind him rushed towards them and attacked. Kaarii, Yumi, and Flare sprang into action, while Josh stood there staring at th leader, with him staring back.

Yumi took on two ninjas, both surrounding her. She ducked while a star flew by her head and hit the ninja in front of her. He staggered back while Yumi jumped back and knocked the ninja behin her out. She then took care of the one in front of her.

Kaarii took on one big ninja who attacked her with a hammer. Kaarii slashed at the hammer with her katana, which sliced it in half. The stunned ninja looke up to see Kaarii leaping towards him. He stood still while Kaarii pushed him towards the ground, knocking his head into a rock, at which he blanked out.

Flare had 3 ninjas which all three took him head on. Without a fight, he raised his sword, and swung at all 3, surprisingly knocking them out cold.

Josh and the leader stared for some time. After all but the leadr had been knocked out, the leader and Josh clashed.

Josh swung and hit the leader's sword, which he swung back. He then leaped back throwing shurikens at Josh, who dodged all but one, hitting him in the sholder. Josh stepped back in pain,then drew his daggers for a fast-paced battle. The leader also drew a pair of daggers. The battle continued.

Josh looked in awe as the daggers danced in the leader's hands. He handled the daggers well, fast-paced, and smooth like he was putting on a show. Josh shook out of his trance and attacked. He blocked one hit, but got stabbed in his side by the leader's other hand. Slashes and stabs were thrown at one another, till Josh got up and smacked the leader in the face which screwed him up and flew to the ground.

The leader looked to Josh standing over him as if waiting for Josh to finish the job.

I'm sparing your life if thats what you're wondering." Josh spoke. "I don't kill, not with these hands. And neither should you. You have an awesome, pure pair of hands there, don't taint them with blood." Josh finished.

The leader looked up, as if in amazment. Josh turned arount with his party. Then he heard the voice of a woman speaking to him.

"You have spared our lives. We are grateful. We pleadge our loyalty towards you." The voice said.

Josh turned to see that the leader had taken his, no, HER mask off, and was kneeing and bowing her head to Josh along with the other ninjas. Josh and Flare both blushed at the astonishing beauty of the leader.

"A...a girl?" Josh spoke, shocked. "I hit a girl?"

"My apologies, master, my name is

**Suzuka** - **Age**: 24 **Occupation**: Assasin **Bio**: A young woman who worked for a ninja squad, but when the main leader was killed, the whole orginazation was disbanded. Nagumi, along with her squad had been working as bounty hunters up untill this point. Tall. Short black hair. B-E-A-utiful! Dark blue eyes. Fights with a Katana as a primary, and throwing stars as a secondary. Symbol is a Sun.

-Suzuka. Please allow me to be of asistance." Suzuka spoke.

She turned to her ninjas and spoke to them in Japanese. They saluted and headed out.

"What did you tell them?" Flare asked.

"I told them to set up a base for other Sun Ninjas to meet if they join together again, or if they be defeated in battle by you, master. They would surley pledge their loyalty to someone with such skill." Suzuka explained.

"I'm not your master! And you mean these ninjas would be on our side?" Josh asked.

"Of course. Have them do whatever it is you want or need." Suzuka said.

"Then, do you think you could have them bring us some supplies? We're dangerously low on food and water." Yumi asked.

Suzuka snapped her fingers, and a ninja came out of the blue. She muttered something to him, then he took off. Seconds later two ninjas came back with two boxes of food and water. They bowed and took off again.

"Where'd you get this from?" Josh asked.

"That doesn't matter, but feel free to signal the ninjas for any of your needs master." She spoke.

"What? You mean snap my fingers?" Josh asked.

"Yes, or if you'd rather signal another way, then please do so." She explained.

"I'm good, this could be pretty cool!" Josh answerd.

And with that the group left the forest, and nade it to the next town, where they checked into an Inn for the night.

SUZUKA JOINED THE PARTY

**Whew! Hope this ones long enough. Sorry for the late update. Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7

Adventurer's Re-Birth 

**Chapter 7**

**Normal POV**

The party had finally reached New York City the next morning. Everyone had felt accomplished to have finally make it there. But both Flare and Josh felt nervous, for they new that the place was probably swarming with assasins, and bounty hunters.

"Wow, we're finally here." Kaarii spoke.

"Yeah, feels like just yesterday we left our town." Josh replied.

"Well, i'm going on ahead to scout around for any other ninjas or assasins that would like to join us, master." Suzuka stated.

"Uh, yeah, all right." Josh replied.

"And I shall go forth and look for the newest location for the bountys, they change it every few months or so." Flare spoke.

"Sure, okay..." Josh again replied.

"Yeah, I also got something to take care of..." Yumi said.

"You too?" Josh asked.

"There was somthing that I need to do as well..." Kaarii said.

"Wha-? Shouldn't we all stick together?" Josh reasoned.

"Do not be worried. They shouldn't attack inside of New York. It would cause an uproar, and probably reveal the organization to the authorities." Flare stated.

"Well, alright. Lets all meet at Times Square in...lets say two hours?" Josh asked.

"Noted." Said Flare.

"Right!" Spoke Kaarii.

"Roger." Replied Suzuka.

"Okay!" Agreed Yumi.

Then the party split up in different directions.

FLARE LEFT THE PARTY

KAARII LEFT THE PARTY

YUMI LEFT THE PARTY

SUZUKA LEFT THE PARTY

**Josh POV**

Everybody then split up leaving me behind.

"What to do, what to do..." I asked myself. "I guess I could see the sights while i'm here. And what better sight to see, than the Empire state building...

I then ran into the nearest store, walked up to the cashier, and slapped a $5 bill on the counter.

"Can I get five dollars worth of pennies?" I asked.

"Going to the Empire State building are we?" The cashier asked back.

"N-no!" I stated.

"Right, well normally I wouldn't but, i'm having a good day today so, here." The cashier saud while giving me a sack of pennies.

"Thanks!" I said as I walked out.

"Oh and kid, try not to aim for the people." The cashier yelled outloud.

I then left the store with the bag in my hand, and headed for the Empire state building. I went up the elavator, got to the top, and went to the section with no steel fencing. I then took out the sack of pennies before looking over the edge.

"Whoa, amazing!" I spoke.

"Hey!" A voice from behind calling to me.

I turned to see a familier face smiling back at me.

"Hey! Your that little girl from the forest that helped us a couple days ago." I spoke.

"I have a name you know." She replied.

"Oh right! What was it now? It satrted with an 'N'..." I thought aloud.

"Geez, its-

**Nagumi****- ****Age:**13 **Occupation:** Unknown **Bio:** Little blondish girl with shortish hair. Blue eyes. Wears a peach shirt on top of a white long-sleeved shirt, and a cat shaped hat. Green shorts, pink shoes, and long saggy , and mature for her age, she knows several types of mathmatics such as algerbra, geometry, and even calculus. She would make a very great accountant. She does become mad and slightly immature when things don't go the way she wants. Symbol is a cat.

-Nagumi..." Nagumi said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I apologized.

"Its alright. So wha'cha doing up here, and where's everyone else?" She asked as she put her hands behind her head.

"I'm just passing the time...everyone went off to do their own things. We'll meet up in two hours." I replied.

"Oh, is that so?" She asked.

"Yeah...hey, what're you doing up here anyways? And where the hell are your parents? I thought you went home after we left the forest." I asked.

"...I'm waiting..." She replied.

"Huh? Waiting for what?" I asked.

"Not for what, for who. I'm a runaway. I'm just waiting for my parents to realize that i'm gone. Then they're gonna come find me." She explained.

"HUH? You ran away? Why?" I asked her.

"Because, my parents always are too busy to be with me. They're both obsessed with work. They only pay attention when I run away..." She explained.

"Wha-? You mean this isn't the first time?" I asked.

"Nope." She replied.

*Sigh* "So, how long do you think it'll take for them to find you?" I asked.

"Dunno, last time it took them two months for them to realize that I was gone. Then a week for them to find me." She explained.

"What? How, how did you survive that long?" I asked.

"Its complicated. I don't wanna explain." she answered.

"You know what? I'm gonna take you home, then make sure that your parents understand how you feel. I promise! And I wont take no for an answer.!" I stated.

"Huh? But-" She spoke as I inturuppted.

"I'm not taking no as an answer alright? Don't worry, i'm gonna help you out. No matter what." I stated yet again.

"Well...I...I guess. You promise?" She asked.

"I promise. Josh Jones never breaks promises! Or may I die now!" I stated.

"Alright! Lets do it then!" She agreed.

"Okay then, so where do you live?" I asked smiling.

"California" She spoke smiling back.

My smile faded into a shocked look.

"Cal-california?" I asked.

"Y-yeah..." She replied.

"How the hell did you make it all the way over here?" I asked in amazment.

"I told you, its complicated...I don't wanna explain it. Does this mean, that you're not gonna take me home?" She replied.

"No, of course i'm still gonna take you home. I never break promises. I was just a little shocked is all." I answered.

"Yay, thank you!" She said.

I then looked over the ledge to see a bunch of people walking by. I then put away the bag of pennies in my back pack.

"Too many..." I spoke to myself.

"What was that?" Nagumi asked.

"Nothing, come on, lets go find everyone else." I replied.

"Sure." She said as we both left the top of the building.

NAGUMI JOINED THE PARTY

**Normal POV**

Josh's party of two made it to Times Square, while Flare had just gotten there. Then Yumi came back, soaking wet with Suzuka who was dry. Then finally Kaarii showed up feeling proud of herself.

"What happened to you? And why do you smell so bad?" Josh asked Yumi.

"Its a...a long story..." Yumi answered.

"So how'd it go? Any luck finding the meeting place?" Kaarii asked Flare.

"Yes, it turns out that it is being held on Long Island." Flare replied.

"Long island? Isn't that place ran by a mob?" Yumi asked.

"Afraid so...well, looks like we're gonna need a plan." Josh answered.

"By the way, aren't you the little girl from the forest awhile back?" Karrii asked Nagumi.

"Yes, remember my name?" Nagumi asked.

"Nagumi, of course. What are you doing all the way over here?" Kaarii spoke.

Josh then explained the whole concept of Nagumi being a runaway. And how he promised to take her back to California.

"But Josh, we gotta deal with these assasins. We don't have time to take her back." Kaarii spoke.

"Like I said, we need a plan. I guess we'll have Yumi keep Nagumi at a hotel till we're done?" Josh proposed.

"What? Why me?" Yumi asked.

"Well, Kaarii?" Josh questioned.

"I wanna help, but I don't want to leave her by herself." Kaarii argued.

The party went over this several times before it fell dark, and they all had to go to a hotel to argue there.

**Alright next chapter up. Please review and/or send me a message for I would love new ideas to put in this story. I'm also planning to put up the new story explaining the other's parts in this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

** An Adventerous Style Valentines Day**

** (Narrarator POV)**

We left off our last story with the party arriving in New York City, adding a new party member, Nagumi. Now, after spending some sight seeing, the party comes up on Valentines day where they've decided to spend the day off.

Kaarii(POV)

Today's gotta be the best day ever! Valentines Day! Love is in the air and romance is here and there! I can't believe we got the day off! I hope Josh is as excited as I am. I gotta get close to him today. He's already outside so i'll go catch up. I went downstairs off the hotel and went outside to find him. He was laying underneath a tree...eating a hamburger...

"Hey Josh!" I yelled out.

"Huh? Hey Kaarii. What's up?" Josh asked.

"Just got out. Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They took off and did their own thing." Josh replied.

"Ah. What about you?" I asked.

"I was hungry, so I grabbed a bite." He spoke.

"Huh. You're just relaxing? You're not, you know, doing anything special, for today?" I asked.

"Hmm? Na, i'm just gonna rest for tomorrow. Don't feel like doing much today." He replied.

"I mean for Valentines Day..." I said slightly angered.

"Na, Valentines Day isn't really my thing. I prefer Halloween, or Christmas." He spoke.

"Hmph! I SEE!" I yelled.

(Normal POV)

Kaarii then stormed off, leaving Josh behind. Josh, stumped pulled out his phone and made a call.

"Hey, did you get what I asked you too?" Josh spoke into the phone.

"Alright, you know what to do next." Josh spoke once more.

(Kaarii POV)

The nerve of that guy! Being lazy all the time! How could he just call off Valentines Day, even for his friends? I'm so, just, fustrated! Gah! How could he! I don't even wanna think about it. I'll just look for a different valentine, or have fun on my own.

(Normal POV)

Kaarii walked on. But everywhere she looked, there were couples everywhere. She went into an amusement park, young couples were having a good time. She went to a park, old couples were spending time together. Kaarii grabbed lunch at a diner, where there were plenty of dates. She kept moving, spot to spot, trying to avoid the romance walked around the big apple for well around 4 hours, thinking to herself. Then, out of the blue, five asassins dropped from the sky. The five surrounded Kaarii in a quick circle.

"You, pretty, are coming with us." One spoke.

"Heh, look guys, its gonna be a happy Valentines day after all!" Said another.

A nerve sprouted from Kaarii's forehead.

"She's kinda cute. Can't imagine why she's alone." Spoke one more.

"Come with us, we'll take good care of you." The first spoke again.

Then Kaarii snapped.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!" Kaarii shouted.

She then pulled out a Katana, and knocked out each and every last one of them, all in a single swing. She walked away mumbling with the asassins passed out on the ground.

"Stupid ninjas...huh? Wow its late." Kaarii spoke.

Then, Nagumi walked up behind her.

"Hey Kaarii." Nagumi spoke.

"Huh? Oh, hey Nagumi." Kaarii spoke.

"What's wrong? You look kind of down." Nagumi asked.

"Oh, i-its nothing..." Kaarii replied.

"I see. Well, then would you mind coming with me? There's something I wanna show you." Nagumi asked.

"Uh, sure thing." Kaarii replied.

The two walked up to the Empire State Building and went to the top. Kaarii stepped out of the elevator to see, Josh, standing there, with a bouquet of roses.

"Took you long enough." Josh spoke.

"Sorry, it took awhile to find her. I'll just be going then" Nagumi spoke as she walked off.

"What's going on?" Kaarii asked.

"Sorry about earlier today. I needed you distracted so I could get these roses, do you know how hard it is too get roses discreetly on Valentines day? It's very, very hard..." Josh complained.

"Wow, I-I don't know what to say..." Kaarii replied.

"Say you'll go out with me." Josh said with his eyes closed.

"Josh..." Kaarii spoke, face red.

"Will you be my Valentine?" Josh asked

"Hell Yeah!" Kaarii replied, hugging Josh.

The two looked out towards the ledge of the Empire State Building, looking at the view. Thousands of lights shing brightly like star's in the nightime sky.

"You know, i've always liked you since we've been kids. But I didn't know what you felt about me. Beleive it or not, i'm a bit clueless." Josh spoke.

(Oh, I beleive it...) Kaarii thought to herself.

"And, I was afraid to ask you out, I thought if you didn't feel the same way, it'd ruin our friendship..." Josh spoke.

"I definetly feel the same way." Kaarii replied.

"Happy Valentines Day Kaarii." Said Josh.

"Happy Valentines Day Josh." Said Kaarii.

The two shared a kiss in the night.

**All done! This was a story for Cakedecorator. Next chapter will start from a new point, although a chunk will be skipped, it will be told. Probably in a flash back.**

**Still taking opinions!**


End file.
